Vintage Hogwarts: Dalton Chronicles
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Kurt is desperate to find the message- whatever it is- that his mother left for him. His best friend, Blaine, is an explorer. They are both aboard in Dalton, but Blaine loved to go on adventures, and would always bring Kurt along with him. Through the magical journeys, feelings began to develop and grow, but it's up to the boys to decide what they would do with these feelings.


Kurt glanced over at the window, where wind mixed with rain splattered against the window mercilessly, as he sat on the red Dalton common room couch, heated by the fireplace. In the momentary effort, Kurt heard a slight sound of a whistling chime before turning back again to his own sober thoughts.

His mother had died when he was eight, and till this night seven years later, he was still thinking about her. No doubt the wind chimes had been a relation to her as well. He could almost hear her calling him in the wind, softly, and reassuringly, and it wasn't surprising when the sudden thunder clap shocked him out of his daze, nearly sending him towards the fire in front of him.

Kurt looked away and closed his eyes, only to open them in time to see Blaine open the door and enter. In the second spared, Kurt looked away and smiled.

"Fancy seeing you walk in here so late." said Kurt, teasingly. "I reckoned you'd have gone to sleep. "

Blaine frowned, but his eyes lit up like it always did when he had mischievous plans to journey. "Why are you awake then?" when Kurt didn't answer, Blaine continued. "I was out in the Dalton grounds and I found some interesting news. Apparently there was a hidden passage I _haven't_ discovered. Can you imagine that?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at Blaine's challenge. "You know, it boggles me that you think you can uncover every secret Dalton holds, all by yourself. Really, spectacular imagination _you_ have."

"Well...it wouldn't be on my own. I mean, there's you." said Blaine, climbing on to the similar red armchair beside Kurt's couch. He unraveled a map and placed it in front of Kurt. "Look, I drew this map, and I layed out all of Dalton's - _sorry dear_- all that I know of Dalton's grounds. See here?" he pointed at the newly drawn tunnel. "That's where I was today."

But Kurt was too busy taking in the rest of the drawing, his eyes sparkling in surprise at the detail and neatness of the layout. Astounding. He traced his finger from the Dalton Richardson common rooms to a tunnel, then the slytherin common rooms, before Blaine held his wrist, effectively stopping him.

"You don't want to think about that," Blaine said micheaviously, "that's the way to the slytherin common rooms. _You_ wouldn't want to be starting troubles there." Kurt grinned at Blaine's sarcastic tone before retreating his hand from the map. His eyes, instead, followed the new path of the tunnel Blaine found tonight.

"Blaine, that leads to the forests. We aren't allowed to go there." said Kurt, although he really wasn't thinking about the rules. He was thinking about the implications of having a tunnel lead there.

"So? Dalton's own backyard. Someone must have found this a useful tunnel." said Blaine, his honey gold eyes alight. "What _we _have to do is find out why it's so important. "

Kurt's eyes flashed as he looked at Blaine. "You aren't..."

"No, no. We are." said Blaine, jumping over beside Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, don't you want to have a little bit of an adventure in your life? I reckon you do."

Kurt's hands tightened around the armchair before he sighed. "I want adventure in my life, but not like this. I want to find out everything that had to do with my mom. Then maybe...maybe I'll find out why her voice is haunting me all these years." Kurt zoned out, staring at the fire. Blaine's eyes softened.

"Kurt, where are you going to go? What are you going to do? Are you going to take this adventure on your own?" asked Blaine. After a silence, Blaine continued. "Go on this adventure with me. Please Kurt. "

But Kurt remained resilient. He looked at Blaine with a tired look in his eyes. One that made him look like he was grown up. That he had lost his childhood innocence, naivety -even happiness. Kurt quickly became the smiling boy again, nodding slightly. "Okay."

"Brilliant. Now all we need is a lantern and two cloaks." said Blaine.

"I've got just the thing. I'll be right back." said Kurt, smiling softly in the Dalton Common room light. Blaine's eyes sparkled gently, with sincerity, and care.


End file.
